


sex in stereo / don't turn the radio down

by rosewounds



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Established Relationship, Frottage, Future Fic, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pop punk otayuri that no one asked for, Songfic, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosewounds/pseuds/rosewounds
Summary: Yuri and Otabek share a love for pop punk and sex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really sure if I wanted to write this. I had the idea in my head for a while, but I didn't feel comfortable writing something about Yuri at 15. I'm only 18 myself, but I'm not sure what is okay and what isn't in these terms. I tried my best to make some cohesive characterization and acknowledge that Yuri is older. Feel free to comment and critique.

An old iPod classic that they share earbuds on is the only thing with enough gigabytes to hold their never ending broody teenager music. Otabek isn't quite a teenager anymore, though. Neither is Yuri. He just turned 18, in fact. The age difference scared them both at first. They dealt with it through music. The acknowledgement of how hard it would be to work through distances and differences could always be supplied by whining from Fall Out Boy or any other stupidly named band they could get their hands on.

This time, the iPod is set up to play off the speakers wired up in Yuri’s bedroom. It’s just set to shuffle, since the two are more preoccupied with making out like teenagers all over again. The wiry blond is perched on top of his boyfriend, in his lap, leaning back into the support of Otabek’s strong thighs.

“Isn’t it weird that we never get tired of this shit? We used to make out to this song when I was 16.” Yuri grins down at Otabek, all teeth and menace, nails following the scores of muscle under tan skin.

“Yeah. This music is pretty shitty, if you look at it objectively. Remember the time I blew you to Good Charlotte?” Otabek laughs, grabbing onto Yuri’s thin fingers and placing his hands on the pillow, either side of his head. Yuri gets the hint and tips forward, grinding in circles, the rustling of fabric audible through the music from the friction of their boxers getting caught up in this whole frotting mess.

“Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous?” Yuri asks, though he already knows he’s right. He leans further down to get their faces closer, long, long blond hair falling forward and tickling Otabek’s face. He scrunches his nose up, batting strands out of his eyes.

“Mhmm. Or the time we listened to All Time Low for 3 days straight and your grandpa got mad at us and said he didn't want to hear another fucking word of Jasey Rae. That was funny.” He sits up, taking all of Yuri’s hair into his fist, admittedly rougher than he needed to. He just knows Yuri likes it like that, especially from the resulting whimper he gets.

“Don’t mention Grandpa right now,” is all Yuri can say, burying his face in Otabek’s neck and digging his teeth into the skin, sucking another bruise. It's amazing how his skin can always return to its normal shade of caramel even after how many bruises he’s collected from Yuri over the years.

Otabek slides back down on the mattress, pushing upwards so Yuri can feel his erection. That’s enough to get him to peel off the matching boxers they've got on. When he goes to take the both of them in one hand, Otabek beats him to it.

“Beka,” Yuri whines, though he ends up circling his fingers around the man’s wrist, allowing the resulting rough strokes, the calloused warmth of those hands.

They've tested out so many bands, what moods they're good for, which ones just kind of suck to have sex to in general. My Chemical Romance is reserved for rough sex. Fall Out Boy is okay for just about anything. Panic! At The Disco can only work for them from select songs off of A Fever You Can't Sweat Out. Mayday Parade just gets depressing. The Cab is the best solution, they've found, as most tracks off of Whisper War work quite well.

So when One Of Those Nights comes on, it might as well be a sign from God.


End file.
